family: tome 1
by littelwolf
Summary: Les Avengers décide d'adopter un petit garçons mais rien ne vas se passé comme prévu. la vie de famille c'est pas pour eux et ce petit garçons encore moins mais chacun va comprendre a quelle point ils ont besoin les un des autres. Car pour Eric le bonheur sa se merite dans la souffrance et la douleur. Rated: M comme Maman
1. family tome 1 prologue

salut salut a tous et a toute.

comme vous le voyez ce n'est ni la suite "d'une soirée bien arrosé" ou de "je serai toujours la pour toi"

en effet pour la première je suis en collaboration avec un autre auteurs mais je vous en dit pas plus. quand a la deuxième j'arrive juste pas a l'écrire. ceci est le prologue de la fic que j'aime le plus sur les trois (en comptant celle-ci).

je suis hyper inspiré( faut dire que je la travaille depuis un moment aussi) j'ai déjà pas mal de chapitre écrit et donc sur celle-là pas d'interruptions (sauf cas exceptionnel mais là sa reste a voir)

j'avais aussi promis un rythme de parution mais sa risque d'être dur a tenir car je vient de rentrée au lycée et c'est très durs donc merci de votre indulgence.

cette histoire est donc mon bébé et comme vous avez pus le voir c'est le prologue du tome 1, je prévois donc la suite.

je prévient juste que au début sa risque d'être long a mettre en place, mais j'en dit pas plus. je vous laisse avec le prologue.

 **disclamer:** rien ne m'appartiens hormis l'histoire et le personnage d'Éric

* * *

 **family: tome 1; prologue**

* * *

Il faisait noir. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la maison. Des débris de verre, des meubles renversés, déchiquetés jonchaient le sol. Des traces de lutte, des griffures, du sang apparaissent ici et là. Il y avait deux corps ensanglantés, violemment frappés qui gisaient sur le sol. Seul des pleurs brisait le silence, des pleurs d'enfant.

\- maman….. papa…

* * *

n'oublié pas de review ;).

et oui beaucoup de blablas pour juste quelque lignes d'histoire. mais promis la suite est plus longue.


	2. family tome 1 chapitre 1

salut salut, voici le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. sur-ce bonne lecture.

version corrigé.

* * *

 **family: tome 1 ;chapitre 1**

* * *

 _Washington,Maison Blanche,_

 _Samedi 5 Mai 2007,15h51._

Des flashs d'appareils photo crépitaient dans l'air et des tonnes de journalistes se pressaient devant le podium où avait lieu la conférence de président George W. Bush monta les quelques marches de l'estrade, salua Fury et les Avengers et se présenta devant le podium.

\- Bonjour à tous, je tiens aujourd'hui à remercier les Avengers et les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D pour avoir sauvé New-York la semaine dernière. Les derniers événements ont été terribles et éprouvants pour les américains, nous ne devons en aucun cas oublier qu'une menace extraterrestre plane au-dessus de nous. Je tiens à laisser la parole à Fury qui vous expliquera mieux que moi quel est le rôle des Avengers.

\- Merci, Mr. le président.

Fury s'avança sur l'estrade et commença son discour. Alors qu'il parlait Tony se pencha vers Steve et lui tendis un petit papier sur lequel était écrit:

" hey baby, on fait un truc ce soir

T."

\- Tony enfin. Rala Steve.

\- J'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait qu'il n'y ait que toi et moi, on sera tous ensemble. Et puis…

\- A présent les Avengers pourront répondre à vos questions, dit Fury.

Les journalistes se levèrent tous en même temps comme s'ils étaient des jouets remontés. Ils se précipitèrent micros tendus vers les six Avengers. Tony passa devant prenant les devants, habitué à ce genre de chose.

\- Quelles sont vos projets ?

\- Que va devenir la tour Stark?

\- Stark Industrie finance-t-elle les Avengers?

Les questions fusaient et chaque Avenger tentait d'y répondre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Excusez moi? Pardon?

Une jeune journaliste joua des coudes pour arriver jusqu'au bas de l'estrade, là elle brandit un micro en direction des Avengers

\- Est-ce-que vous allez donner une chance à un enfant?

\- Qu….quoi? Tony se tourna vers la journaliste et la regarda étonné.

\- Allez vous profiter de votre notoriété pour adopter un enfant?

\- Je...heu...

Les agents de sécurité envahirent l'estrade et poussèrent les Avengers hors du champ de vision des journalistes.

 _New-York,Tour Avengers,_

 _Samedi 5 Mai 2007,22h20._

Tony Stark venait d'avoir une idée, une idée qui changerait la face du monde, la journaliste avait raison, il devait profiter de sa notoriété pour adopter un gosse.

\- Jarvis, appel Pepper et dis lui de venir ici, réunit aussi tout le monde au salon. On doit parler.

\- TU VEUX FAIRE QUOI?! S'écrièrent les Avengers en choeur.

\- Écoutez…,commença Tony.

\- Non toi tu écoutes. On ne peut pas adopter un enfant. Pas avec notre travail. Ce serait dangereux et irresponsable. Dit Steve sur un ton qui aurait dissuadé toute personne censée de continuer la discussion. Mais Tony n'était pas quelqu'un de censé.

\- Grâce à notre notoriété, on peut donner à un enfant une chance d'avoir une famille. Steve, réfléchis y s'il te plait… Tony était carrément suppliant.

Steve n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après tout, l'idée de Tony était bonne et sentimal comme il était ça le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit et soupira, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Les Avengers étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine pendant que Steve remplissait les papiers pour la demande d'adoption que Pepper venait tout juste de ramener.

\- Je coche quelle tranche d'âge? demanda le soldat perdu face à ce choix des plus cornéliens.

\- 0-2 ans? Proposa Pepper.

\- 3-6 ans? Proposa Natasha.

\- Ouais 3-6 ans c'est bien, comme ça il est déjà un peu autonome, justifia Clint.

\- Ok va pour pour 3-6 ans. Cocha Steve.

\- Fille ou Garçon?

\- Garçon! crièrent en choeur Clint et Tony.

\- Ok, ce sera un Garçon.

Ils finirent de remplir les papiers, Clint commanda des pizzas et ils mangèrent tout en discutant de ce qu'il faudrait acheter pour leur fils. La tension était palpable, chacun savait à sa manière que leur vie allait bientôt changer.

 _New-York,Tour Avengers,_

 _Mardi 17 Septembre 2007,18h32._

La réponse mis plus de quatre mois à leur parvenir, mais lorsque le facteur déposa la missive tant attendue dans la boîte au lettre de la tour, Steve décida qu'ils attendraient 18h que Pepper finisse le travail. Lorsque enfin ils ouvrirent la lettre, la tension et le stres était tellement palpable que l'air en était chargé d'électricité. Steve tremblait, ce qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe changerait leurs vies à jamais.

 _madame, monsieur,_

 _j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que votre demande d'adoption a bien été acceptée par l'académie. Vous trouverez ci-joint la copie du certificat d'adoption._ _Les dernières démarches devront être effectué dans l'orphelinat où vous pourrez ainsi récupérer votre enfant._ _Vous trouverez ci-dessous l'adresse de l'orphelinat et la date où vous pourrez récupérer votre enfant._ _Orphelinat de Broadway 235 W 103rd St, New York, NY 10025, États-Unis._ _Le: 28 octobre 2007 à 15h._ _Merci de vous présentez avec une pièce d'identité, la copie du certificat d'adoption._

 _Cordialement_

 _L'académie de la protection de l'enfance_

ils n'en revenaient pas, ils allaient être parents.

* * *

n'oubliez pas la review je vous aime ;)


	3. family tome 1 chapitre 2

**hello**

oui je sais que sa fait longtemps et que j'avais promis de pas trainer pour poste la suite sur cette fic mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problème perso et donc si le chap 2 n'arrive que maintenant. allez assez de blablas je vous laisse découvrir cette petite merveille.

P.S.: merci a Louisa pour tes petite remarque j'en ai pris note et j'ai mis tout sa en application.

* * *

 **family: tome 1; chapitre 2**

* * *

 _New-York, centre commercial de Manhattan,_

 _Jeudi 12 août 2007, 17h05_

Les Avengers mirent à profit les grandes vacances pour acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour accueillir le petit. Ils firent plus d'une douzaine de magasins de jouets, de meubles et de travaux. Ils y eu de grands débats sur la couleur de la chambre du petit.

\- vert ou bleu ?

\- Pas de vert les gars. Geignit Bruce.

\- Et pourquoi pas rouge ?

\- Tony tu mets du rouge partout.

\- Gris clair? Proposa Pepper.

\- Non bleu.

Ils finirent par adopter le bleu roi et le blanc. Ils achetèrent du gel douche spécial pour peaux sensibles ( d'après steve c'est très bien pour les enfants) et des tonnes de réserve de papier toilette, de mouchoirs, de feutres, de feuilles, de céréales, de chocolat en poudre, de lait, de jus de fruit, etc…Enfin bref, ils achetèrent plein de truc susceptibles de plaire à un enfant. Steve insista pour acheter des jouets, ils achetèrent donc des petites voitures, des légo, des livres, beaucoup de livre…Des livres sur la sciences, l'espace, le corps humain, la terre, les bateaux, les avions, les pompiers, etc…Steve acheta aussi un deuxième et un troisième livre sur l'éducation et un guide du bon parent, il fallait faire les choses sérieusement. Tony fit livrer le tout à la tour et une fois là-bas ils commencèrent les travaux pour la chambre du petit.

Bruce entraîna Steve à l'écart des autres, le soldat était couvert de peinture à cause de Tony qui avait eu la bonne idée de renverser un seau de peinture du haut de l'escabeau où il était.

\- Steve, murmura Bruce,Je...je…. Je ne suis plus très sûr de cette histoire d'adoption en fin de compte. Après tout je….je.. suis un danger pour cet enfant...et...et… Tout en parlant le scientifique se tordait les mains, preuve chez lui d'un niveau de stress élevé.

\- Allons Bruce, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. Sur ces bonnes paroles Steve fit demi-tour et retourna monter le bureau avec Clint.

\- Moi… je n'en suis pas si sûr. Murmura le brun.

À ce moment là Bruce Banner ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il avait raison et que les choses allaient mal tourner, mais qu'il ne serait pas en cause.

 _New-York, Orphelinat de Broadway,_

 _Dimanche 28 Octobre 2007, 15h02._

Les six Avengers ainsi que Pepper patientaient dans la salle d'attente de l'orphelinat. C'était une pièce aux couleurs chaleureuses, les murs étaient peints en bordeau et les sièges capitonnés étaient violet clair. Un rayon de lumière passait entre les rideaux du même violet que les fauteuils donnant à la pièce un aspect très douillet, le parquet en bois d'acajou grinçait à chaque aller-retour de Tony, dont le stres allait finir par tremper sa chemise.

\- Et si on s'était trompé? Et si jamais il ne nous aimait pas? Se lamenta Tony.

\- Calme toi, dit Bruce qui était surement le plus calme d'entre eux, malgré son problème de colère.

Un bruit commença à se faire entendre. Une sorte de tip tap qui se rapprochait et qui se faisait de plus en plus fort.

\- M. Rogers et les Avengers?

Une jeune femme rentra dans la salle d'attente, elle portait une robe couleur crème qui s'arrêtait au genoux. Ses cheveux blond aux mèches bleutées étaient réunis en une queue de cheval haute qui se balançait quand elle marchait. Les Avengers se levèrent et suivirent la jeune femme dans le couloir, ils passèrent devant plusieurs salles vides. Au bout du couloir ils arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle était posée une plaque doré où il était écrit "Directrice". La jeune femme poussa la porte et se décala pour les laisser passer.

\- Haaaaa les Avengers ! s'exclama la directrice.

Elle portait une robe noire qui faisait ressortir ses formes plutôt généreuses. L'étonnante couleur rouge de sa chevelure était mise en valeur par une coupe courte.

\- Mélodie? Allez chercher Eric s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à la jeune femme. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie,dit-elle en montrant les deux fauteuils face au bureau de style victorien.

Tony s'assit sur le premier, Pepper sur les genoux et Steve s'assit sur le second. Thor se plaça derrière Steve et Bruce entre les fauteuil. Natasha et Clint, quand à eux, se placèrent de chaque côté des sièges, droit et vigilent, comme les espions qu'ils étaient.

\- Alors...Commença la directrice. Nous avons l'adoption d'un petit garçon de quatre ans. C'est bien ça?

\- Oui. Acquiesça Steve.

\- Bien, il reste seulement quelques papier à signer, une décharge parentale et d'autres papiers qui attestent désormais de votre parentalité à vous tous.

La dénommé Mélodie revient avec un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns clairs, il avait des yeux bleu-vert nuancés de gris, il portait un tee-shirt gris clair, un jean délavé et des baskets noires. Il portait sur le dos un sac bleu aux coutures rouges. Dans la poche avant, en filet, il y avait une peluche de Captain America. Il tenait dans ses mains un doudou chien couleur crème aux oreilles marron clair. Il avait un regard inquiet et méfiant. Tous les Avengers se retournèrent vers lui et l'observèrent sans bruit. Le petit garçon regarda tour à tour les Avengers puis la directrice et la jeune femme. Il enfouit son nez dans doudou.

\- Je vous présente Eric, dit la directrice en s'approchant du petit garçon. Eric, voici ta nouvelle famille.

Le petit garçon regarda fixement les Avengers sans broncher.

\- Allez-y, faites connaissance. Nous vous laissons un petit moment tranquille.

La directrice et la jeune femme sortirent et laissèrent seule la nouvelle petite famille.

\- Salut mon grand…. ,commença Steve en saccroupissant devant le petit garçon, Moi c'est Steve.

Il tendit la main vers Eric qui la regarda, méfiant.

\- T'es pas mon papa, dit il en lançant un regard froid au soldat.

\- Je…..heu…

\- T'es pas mon papa.

Steve se senti déstabilisé. Il baissa lentement sa main comme si il s'était rendu compte qu' Eric était un terroriste et qu'il fallait le tuer. Eric quant à lui regarda longuement chacun des Avengers et les gratifia de son regard le plus froid et sanglant.

\- Hey, s'exclama Tony. T'as un doudou Captain America?

Le petit garçon enfoui un peu plus son nez dans son doudou chien, tandis que Pepper s'approchait de lui.

\- Tu me montres ton doudou?

Eric sembla hésiter, finalement il enleva son petit sac et pris le doudou qui était dans la poche avant.

\- Tiens, murmura-t-il en tendant le doudou vers Pepper.

\- Woaw il est super.

Pepper se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et attendit comme steve l'avait fait auparavant. Mais Eric paniqua devant une présence aussi proche de lui, surtout que cette présence il ne la connaissait pas. Il s'affola et recula jusqu'à la porte. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Les Avengers,se regardèrent perplexe, ne comprenant pas la réaction du petit garçon. La directrice choisi ce moment pour réapparaître.

\- Alors tout va bien? Elle bouscula Eric qui était derrière la porte en l'ouvrant . Oh pardon mon grand.

\- Pardon, dit Steve sur un ton désolé.

\- Pourquoi vous excusez vous? Eric est enfant perturbé. Il a perdu ses parents dans des circonstances tragiques.

Elle traversa la pièce, sorti un dossier d'un placard et le tendis à Clint qui était le plus proche.

\- Tenez, c'est son dossier. Au Revoir Eric.

Elle se tourna vers le petit garçon et lui déposa un gros bisous sur la joue. Les Avengers sortirent de l'orphelinat et une fois dehors Eric tendis sa main vers Steve.

\- Pardon,murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Steve souris et pris la main du petit garçon dans la sienne.

\- C'est rien mon grand.

La directrice attendit que le 4x4 noir du shield et l'audi V8 de Tony eurent tourné à l'angle de la rue pour décrocher le téléphone fixe sur le bureau.

\- Monsieur ? Il a été adopté.

\- …

\- Les Avengers monsieur.

\- …

\- Bien monsieur. Merci monsieur.

\- …

\- Vous êtes trop bon.

\- …

\- Au Revoir monsieur.

Mélodie assista à l'échange téléphonique collée derrière la porte. Elle ne comprenait rien mais une chose était sûre, le petit Eric était en danger, Avengers ou pas. Elle se dirigea en courant vers les garages réservés au personnel et minibus qui servaient pour emmener les enfants se balader. Dans sa hâte elle trouva la porte bloquée. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, dans le couloir, elle tenta de donner des coups, rien n'y faisait elle était prise au piège. Elle voulut hurler. Aucun son ne sortit jamais de sa bouche.

* * *

j'espère que le chapitre 2 vous aura plus. gros bisous et n'oublié pas les rewiews ;)


	4. family tome 1 chap 3

salut salut mes petit nuages (c'est ridicule désolé)

voila le chapitre3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira et la version corrigé arrivera bientôt

* * *

 **family: tome 1; chapitre 3**

* * *

 _New-York, Tour Avengers,_

 _Mardi 28 Octobre 2007,16h12._

Ils mirent plus d'une heure à rentrer à la tour tellement il y avait de bouchons sur la cinquième avenue, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café pour prendre un goûter au petit garçon. Eric ne parlait pas, il ne parlait jamais et ils ne parlerait pas avec des gens inconnu, maman lui disait souvent de ne pas parler aux inconnus parce-qu'ils pouvaient faire du mal. Il en avait eu la preuve. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la tour Eric n'en cru pas ses yeux, la tour Avengers. Il ne dit rien mais se cramponnant à son doudou , il leva les yeux vers le sommet, vertigineux a en donné le tournis. Il faut dire que Tony ne faisait pas les chose en modèle réduit non plus. Tony Stark étant Tony Stark. Les Avengers montrèrent à Eric sa chambre. Pendant les quatre mois d'attente ils avaient meublé entièrement la tour afin de subvenir au mieux au besoin du petit garçon. Il avait donc rénové une chambre d'ami au même étage que la chambre de Steve, Thor et Natasha pour que le petite garçon puissent se sentir en sécurité la nuit. La chambre était simple. Des murs bleu nuit, des etoiles phosphorescente au plafond ( une petite fantaisie de Clint), un lit contre le mur à gauche et un bureau qui lui faisait face. Une bibliothèque. Un grand tapis bleu avec des étoiles dessiné dessus, il y avait un dressing de l'autre côté du bureau, avec de la moquette rouge au sol, et un coffre a jouet bleu et jaune au pied du lit. Une grande bai vitré en face de la porte qui prenait tout le mur du sol au plafond. Et une veilleuse sur la table de nuit. Eric resta interdit devant la chambre, il n'osa pas rentrer, il nota la présence d'une porte vers le lit, surement la salle de bain.

\- Voilà bonhomme, c'est ta chambre. Dit Steve.

Voyant le petit garçon hésiter Bruce rentra dans la chambre et déposa la valise d'Eric sur son lit.

\- Viens. Dit-Il. Rentre n'ai pas peur.

Prudemment Eric rentra à son tour dans la chambre et fixa Bruce de ses grand yeux qui avait viré au bleu foncé. Un long silence s'ensuivit avant que Clint ne prennent les devant et décide de faire le tour du propriétaire.

Ils firent visiter la tour à Eric puis Clint commendat des pizza pour le repas et Tony s'assit par terre devant la table basse où Eric s'était assis pour faire des dessins. Il avait sortie de son sac des feuilles et une trousse pleine de crayon feutre, son doudou était posé devant lui et il était très concentré a dessiné ce qui ressemblait à un monstre bleu, vert et violet. Tony était fasciné par ce petit garçon. Fasciné et terrorisé à la fois. Qu'elle idée stupide il avait eu, maintenant Eric prendrai toute la place dans leur vie et il faudrait faire attention à ce qu'il se blesse pas. Fini les fêtes d'anniversaire, où juste les fêtes en général, fini les soirées où il pouvait se bourré la gueule jusqu'à tout oublier, fini les sorties en amoureux avec Pepper, déjà qu'il n'avait pas le temps de la voir mais si en plus il avait un gosse dans les pattes. L'ingénieur désespéré par toute ses pensé sortie du salon et s'enferma dans son atelier. Au bout d'une heure Steve qui s'était assis sur le canapé derrière Eric pour lire le manuel du parfait parents, se leva et appela Eric pour prendre la douche.

\- Tu viens chéri? On va prendre le bain.

Eric sembla hésiter et quand Steve vient le chercher pour le prendre dans ses bras le scénario apocalyptique qui s'en suivit fit paniqué tout le monde. Eric hurla et des larmes commençairent à couler. Le petit garçon alarmé par cette présence qui s'était violemment approché de lui, attrapa son doudou et courut se réfugier dans un coin du salon. Il enfouit son nez dans son doudou et pleura jusqu'à ce que Steve viennent s'agenouiller, à bonne distance cette fois, devant le petit garçon et tendis sa main vers lui.

\- Hey Eric calme toi, je te veux aucun mal.

\- Zi….zi tu va me daire...du...du bal. Murmura le petit garçon.

\- Non je te le jure. Dit Steve dont la voix trahissait le manque d'assurance. Jamais je te ferai de mal. Tu a ma parole.

Le petit garçon tendis tout doucement la main vers Steve encore hésitant. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt il s'approcha un peu de Steve jusqu'à ce qu'il se blottisse dans ses bras.

 _New-York, Tour Avengers ,_

 _Lundi 12 Novembre 2007, 22h42._

Il fallut plusieurs semaines à Eric pour accorder sa confiance à Steve et seulement à lui. Petit à petit il commençait à comprendre que personne ne lui voulais du mal.

Ce soir là Steve et Thor était seul dans le salon de la tour. Eric était couché et dormait depuis longtemps. Tony et Pepper était sortie manger en tête à tête , Natasha et Bruce était sortie au cinéma et Clint était sortie pour faire on ne savait quoi avec on ne savait qui. Chacun ayant besoin de décompresser. Les dernières semaines avait été éprouvante et aucun d'eux n'avait eu de temps pour lui. Steve qui n'avait personnes avec qui sortir en tête à tête et qui était indifférent à l'alcool à cause du sérum, s'était proposé pour garder le petit. Thor quand à lui avait voulu rester pour le simple fait que lui aussi n'avait personnes avec qui sortir et que de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Steve était allongé sur le ventre sur le canapé et lisait un roman à l'eau de rose qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Thor passa pour rejoindre la cuisine mais quand son regard tomba sur la chute des reins de Steve allongé, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il détailla plus longuement Steve. Ses fesse dans son jean serré. Son dos droit et parfait, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas revu jeane et en l'occurrence qu'il n'avait eu de rapports sexuel, l'idée l'effleura et il vient s'assoir à califourchon sur le bassin du soldat réclament un moment de caresse et de cajolerie strictement d'adultes.

Steve était allongé sur le canapé, Thor s'était endormit dans ses bras. il soupira et s'arrêta de caresser le dos du dieux. Fixant le plafond, il laissa ses pensée vagabonder vers un autre temps. Il ne s'autorisait jamais ce genre d'égarement et encore moins les petit moment de douceur comme il venait de partager avec le dieux. Il n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, c'était une conquête de Bucky qui lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs interdit, comme il aimait les appelés. Bucky….il repensa à son meilleur ami, mort au combat. Il ravala ses larmes, poussa Thor et se leva pour aller prendre une douche.

_New-York, Tour Avengers ,_

 _Lundi 12 Novembre 2007, 03h37._

Eric se réveilla en larmes au milieu de la nuit. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à la tour, il n'avait cessé de faire des cauchemar. Il appelait sans cesse ces parents. Steve se précipita dans la chambre du petit garçons. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger à cause de la guerre et encore plus aujourd'hui qu'Eric était entrée dans sa vie.

\- Tout va bien, chéri je suis là.

Il rassura le petit garçon, lui fit un gros câlin et l'emmena au toilette. Il resta devant la porte à surveiller. Ensuite il pris le petit garçon dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il tendis un grand verre d'eau fraîche à Eric et quand il eut fini de boire il le prit dans ses bras pour le recoucher. Ils croisèrent Tony qui sortait d'un ascenseur. A cause de ses insomnies due à son expérience traumatisante du portail. Tony passait la plupart de ses nuits dans son labo.

\- Monzieur… monzieur stark. Marmonna Eric en voyant Tony.

Le petit garçon avait bien compris qui était ses parents, mais il n'acceptait personnes d'autre que Steve.

\- Tu veux que ce soit Tony qui te recouche? Proposa Steve qui essayait un maximum de mettre Éric dans les bras des autre Avengers pour qu'il puisse leur accorder sa confiance et s'habituer à leur présence .

\- Je...heu...je préfère pas… dit Tony d'une voix peu rassuré.

Mais Steve ne l'entendit pas de cette oreilles et mis quand même Eric de force dans les bras de l'ingénieur, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il embrassa le petit garçon sur la joue, dit bonne nuit a Tony et retourna se coucher. Tony resta seul dans la cuisine avec Eric qui s'était rendormi dans ses bras. Tony eu vraiment du mal à recoucher Eric. Et quand enfin il réussit à le remettre dans son lit, le petit garçon se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à pleurer dès que Tony tenta de sortir de la chambre. Le milliardaire dû revenir sur ses pas pour calmer Eric. Mais ce dernier ne voulais pas que l'ingénieur sortent de la pièce. Tony dû donc se coucher dans le lit pour enfants et donc pas à sa taille avec tenta de s'endormir mais l'image du portail réapparue dans son esprits. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il tenta d'inspirer et d'expirer, impossible, une boule se forma dans sa gorge l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Il s'affola et tourna dans le lit, mais comme c'était un lit d'enfant il glissa et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol.

\- Jarvis….il…..il me...faut….l'ar…l'armure, marmonna-t-il.

\- Monsieur votre rythme cardiaque est anormalement élevé. Vous êtes entrain de faire une crise d'an…

\- NE DIS RIEN….de….plus…..

Tony détestai ce mot. Il le détestai tellement. Angoisse. Le grand iron man ne faisait pas de crise d'angoisse. Il finit néanmoins par se calmer après plusieurs minutes de difficultés respiratoire . Il retourna ensuite s'allonger près de son fils.

 _New-York, Tour Avengers ,_

 _Mardi 13 Novembre 2007, 10h05._

Le lendemain, Steve demanda à Pepper, qui avait dormit à la tour, si elle pouvait aller réveiller Eric, ce qu'elle fit sur le champ. Mais en rentrant dans la chambre elle trouva une vision des plus insolites. Tony dormait profondément allongé à côté d'Eric qui dormait aussi. Pepper ne pus s'empêcher de prendre une photo avec son Stark-Phone. Tony qui ne dormait plus depuis des mois et qui refusait de se coucher avec elle, dormait actuellement avec son fils.

\- Les garçons c'est l'heure de se lever, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Elle demanda à Jarvis d'ouvrir les volets et les laissa se réveiller tranquillement.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé. Clama-t-elle en rentrant dans la cuisine.

\- Quoi? Grogna Clint, mal réveillé, sans lever le nez de son café.

\- Tony s'est endormi avec Eric. Ils sont trop mignon sur la photo. Pepper montra la photo a Steve et Clint.

Le soldat sourit et l'archer ne pus s'empêcher de fondre face à une photo aussi mignonne.

* * *

plein de bisous tout plein et pensez a une petite review.


	5. family tome 1 chapitre 4

Hello,

je sais que j'ai du retard et je m'en excuse, j'ai plusieurs petite info a vous faire passer.

la première concerne le retard considérable que j'ai pris, je m'en excuse encore, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes personnelle et certains ne sont pas encore résolu.

la deuxième concerne mes deux autres fic. ne vous attendez pas trop a avoir la suite rapidement, comme vous vous en doutez elle ne sera pas posté avant surement très longtemps mais je bosse dessus.

et enfin dernière info vous prouver aussi me trouver sur wattpad avec le même pseudo.

pour faire pardonne mon retard je poste deux chapitre d'un coup ;)

* * *

 **family: tome 1; chapitre 4**

* * *

 _New-York, Tour Avengers,_

 _Samedi 01 Décembre 2007,15h56._

Noël approchait à grand pas. Et toute la petite famille préparait la tour pour ce grand événement. Ce matin, Eric avait ouvert la première case de son calendrier. A 14h ils s'étaient tous rendus au centre commercial pour acheter un sapin et bien sûr Tony avait acheté le plus grand. Une fois livré ils l'avaient installé dans le salon près de la baie vitrée. Tony avait aussi fait livrer des décorations. Jarvis passait en boucle toutes les musiques de Noël qu'il avait trouvé. Et c'était dans cette ambiance que toute la famille décorait la tour. Angelots, étoiles, couronnes de houx, guirlandes lumineuses ou classiques, les décorations ne manquaient pas. Dans les cartons de décoration Éric avait trouvé des bonnets et avait exigé que tout le monde en mette un. Natasha et Pepper emmenèrent le petit garçon cuisiner des sablés de Noël et du lait de poule pendant que les "hommes",comme elles les appelaient, décoraient le reste de la maison. Alléché par l'odeur qui sortait de la cuisine, Clint pointa le bout de son nez et piqua un sablé qui sortait tout juste du four.

\- CLINT A PRIS UN BISCUIT.

\- Quoi? S'étonna Natasha.

\- Clint doit être puni il a pris un biscuit sans demander, dit Eric en croisant le bras sur son petit torse.

\- Hannnnn, c'est pas bien Clint.

\- Oui pas bien Clint. Répétât le petit garçons.

Clint éclata de rire, retroussât ses manches et pris un emporte-pièce en forme de sapin.

Dans le salon, Tony était plié en deux de rire face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Steve était monté sur les épaules de Thor pour accrocher une guirlande au plafond, manque de chance la guirlande s'était décrochée et était tombée sur la tête de ce pauvre Steve qui avait failli tomber à la renverse. Steve se débattait pour accrocher la guirlande et Thor commençait à avoir du mal à le tenir.

\- Mais enfin ami-steve arrêtez de bouger autant vous allez vous faire mal. Dit le dieux

\- Oui….Steve…. Arrête…Articula Tony entre deux gloussement.

Steve réussi enfin à accrocher la guirlande et descendit des épaules de Thor.

\- Oh ça va hein, cette guirlande a failli m'assassiner

 _New-York, Tour Avengers,_

 _Dimanche 02 Décembre 2007,11h19._

La petite famille était attablée depuis à peine 5 min lorsque Jarvis leur annonça de la visite.

\- On attendait quelqu'un? S'étonna Bruce.

\- Ba….he...non… bredouilla Steve

\- Ce sont mes parents. Lâcha Pepper.

\- Tes parents? répéta Tony.

\- Oui. Et tu serais au courant si tu m'écoutais un peu quand je te parle. Au lieu de toujours être dans ton atelier.

\- Mais Pepper…

\- Ya pas de mais qui tienne. Je t'avais dis de prévenir les autres. Et tu ma repondu quoi? "oui oui je m'en occupe."

Pepper se leva de table et sortit de la salle a manger. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour descendre accueillir ses parents.

\- Pepper ma chérie. S'exclama une femme, qui devait avoir la soixantaine tout au plus, en serrant Pepper dans ses bras.

Elle portait une robe jaune et une petite veste blanche par-dessus sur les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés sur son épaule droite. L'homme du même âge portait un costume gris perle et une chemise rose. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient eux coiffés en brosse. Il prit lui aussi Pepper dans ses bras et ils remontèrent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur.

Steve se leva de table et sortit des couverts en plus.

\- Bon eh bien…

\- C'est incroyable. Elle m'a rien dit et c'est ma faute? Marmonna Tony.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Pepper et ses parents qui rentrèrent dans la salle a manger.

\- Oh mais c'est Eric. S'exclama la femme. Je suis Erika ta grand-mère et voici Georges ton grand-père.

Eric fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Pepper.

\- Ce sont mes parents à moi chéri, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et tout le monde passa à table. Pendant le repas les sujets de conversation fusèrent. Politique, culture, sport, ils ne manquaient pas.L'heure de la sieste arriva et Eric commença à montrer des signes de fatigue.

\- Oh toi tu est fatigué. Dit Clint en voyant Eric bailler.

\- Bruce tu peux le coucher? Demanda Steve en prenant le petit garçon et en le mettant dans les bras de Bruce.

\- Heu….ok..Allez au dodo.

\- Attends.

Steve se leva, attrapa le doudou d'Eric sur le buffet et se dirigea vers Bruce et Eric. Il rendit son doudou au petit garçon et l'embrassa sur la monta dans l'ascenseur avec Eric et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage qui l'intéressait.

\- M. Bruce? Marmonna le petit garçon d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Oui mon grand.

\- Pouquoi vous êtes strezé?

\- Non….je…..je suis pas stressé. Mentit Bruce en se tordant les mains.

\- Zi…..zi vous l'êtes.

"il le sent" pensa Bruce. Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer, il commença à prier pour que le Hulk ne s'en prenne pas au petit garçon. L'ascenseur finit enfin par s'arrêter et ils descendirent, le scientifique soupira de soulagement et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du rentra dans la chambre d'Eric et le déposa sur son lit.

\- Eric, mets ton manteau s'il te plait.

\- Non

\- Eric ne commence pas.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que la petite famille était réunie dans le vestibule de la tour. Les parents de Pepper avaient eu comme idée d'offrir un chien à Eric pour Noël. Après la sieste, Clint avait préparé le petit garçon et maintenant il essayait de lui mettre son manteau pour partir sans succès.

\- Laisse Clint je m'en occupe. Dit Steve en prenant le blouson du petit garçon.

\- Merci. Dit l'archer

\- Eric tout le monde est prêt il manque plus que toi.

\- Mais je veut pas mettre mon blouzon.

\- Eric tu veux que je me fâche?

Le petit garçon croisa ses bras et regarda son père d'un aire de défi.

\- Met ton manteau. Répéta Steve d'une voix plus dure.

Normalement toute personne censée aurait dû se raviser mais pas Eric. Le petit garçon toisa Steve du haut de ses 102cm et demie et fronça les sourcils, déterminé.

\- Eric attention je vais me fâcher. C'est ça que tu veux?

\- Eric tu fais un effort et tu met ton manteau. Dit Natasha qui s'interposa entre Steve et leur fils pour éviter que la situation s'envenime, tout deux étant très têtu.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux le mettre tout seul?

\- Heu….non. Je veux le prendre sous le bras.

\- Ok.

Steve s'accroupit et tendit son blouson à Eric.

\- Attend. Dit-Il

Eric se retourna vers son père et Steve le pris dans ses bras.

\- J'aime pas me fâcher et surtout pas avec toi.

 _État de New-York, centre animalier de la WWF,_

 _Dimanche 02 Décembre 2007,15h12._

Le petit garçon était debout devant une des cages du centre depuis 15 bonnes minute. Dans la cage il y avait une vingtaine de chiots labrador, tous entrain de jouer les uns avec les autres.

\- Bon tu te decide? Lâcha Tony exaspéré.

\- Laisse le choisir chéri. Murmura Pepper en posant une main sur l'avant bras de Tony.

\- Mais ils sont tous pareils ces clebs.

\- Mon petit ange, dit Erika. Tu as choisi un chiot?

\- Oui. Je veux celui là. Dit Eric en montrant un chiot resté à l'écart de la portée.

Le chiot s'approcha des barreaux et tendit sa truffe à Eric en demande de caresses.

\- Regarde bébé, il vient faire connaissance. Dit Pepper en s'acroupissant derrière Eric.

\- T'es trop marrant toi. Dit le petit garçon, dont le chiot léchait les doigts.

\- Viens, on va chercher un soigneur pour l'adopter.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane en bois qui servait d'accueil au centre. 30min plus tard ils sortaient du centre le chiot dans les bras d'Eric.

\- Alors comment tu vas l'appeler? Dit Georges.

\- Il vas s'appeler darz vador.

\- Dark, dark vador chéri. Corrigea Clint.

 _Washington ,Triskel,_

 _Mardi 12 Décembre 2007,15h47._

La petite famille avait été invitée à fêter l'arbre de Noël du Shield au Triskel. Fury avait décidé d'instaurer cette tradition pour ses agents et leur famille. Une sorte de remerciement au travail petite famille donc avait été conviée à l'arbre de Noël où plutôt Fury leur avait ordonné de venir. Et c'est ainsi qu'Eric fît la connaissance de Coulson et petit garçon était dans les bras de Steve et se cachait le visage dans son doudou.

\- Tu dis bonjour chéri?

\- Bouzour. Marmonna le petit garçon timidement en se cachant dans le cous de son père.

\- Eric je te présente les agents Coulson et Hill.

\- Bonjour Eric. Dit Hill souriante

\- C'est un grand honneur de rencontrer le fils du héro nationale. Dit Coulson tout sourire lui aussi.

Steve posa le petit garçon par terre et commença a discuté avec Phil et Maria. Le petit garçon se dirigea vers Tony et tira sur sa manche de costume.

….

\- Oui et…..attend Eric je discute là.

\- …. Murmura le petit garçon.

\- Je compte créé une fondation avec Pepper et on pensait l'appeler…

…

\- Bon Eric tu m'énerve là, arrête tu veux.

\- Mais….

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent.

Le petit garçon tourna les talons la tête basse, il chercha parmi la foule le reste de ses parents mais il était trop petit et tout ce qu'il voyait c'était des tenta de faire demi-tour mais il ne se rappelait plus où était Tony. Il marcha un moment entre les jambes des personnes mais il se faisait sans cesse bousculer. Le petit garçon finit par se mettre à l'écart de la fête. Il s'assit le long d'un couloir les genoux replié sous le menton son doudou dans les bras. Il resta un moment dans cette position, il voulait oublié, oublié le bruit qui lui faisait mal à la tête. A force de se concentrer sur le mal de tête il finit par distinguer un bruit par dessus la musique et les cris des autres enfants, un bourdonnement, comme une conversation. Cela venait du couloir, il se leva et se dirigea le long du couloir, il tourna à gauche puis à droite. La moquette étouffait ses pas. Il continua à marcher et tourna cette fois à gauche, là le couloir changea le sol était plus dur, du béton, oui du béton recouvert de continua en tournant encore à gauche puis de nouveau à droite, comme s'il savait où aller, cette fois il se retrouva face à un escalier il voulu descendre mais une voix l'interpella.

\- Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

C'était l'agent Coulson qui venait de surgir dans le couloir. Eric se retrouva coincé, il avait le choix entre la curiosité, découvrir ce que les voix disaient et rejoindre ses parents. Il se mit à réfléchir mais le temps qu'il ait fini l'agent Coulson s'était approché de lui.

\- Viens… je vais te ramener à tes parents.

\- Mais…. Murmura le petit garçon.

\- Viens.

Il suivit docilement Coulson, à distance raisonnable, ce n'était pas le moment de faire un cinéma pour découvrir ce que les voix disaient, l'agent Coulson ne le lui dirait pas.

\- ERIC, s'exclama Pepper en voyant le petit garçon. Oh mon chéri si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

\- Tu étais passé où? Surenchérit Tony.

\- Ça va? Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta Steve.

\- Ça va… murmura le petit garçon.

Ce soir là, allongé dans son lit, Eric repensa à ces escalier et à ce qui l'attendait en bas, a ces voix qui parlaient, comme si elles étaient là pour lui. Ces voix qui bourdonnaient. En se concentrant sur le souvenir, il discerna un mot qui revenait, un mot qui revenait en boucle, un mot qui disait "Hydra". Qui était Hydra et pourquoi il semblait connaître ce mot ? Il finit par s'endormir en pleine réflexion.

* * *

Alors? qu'en avez vous penser? une petite review?


	6. family tome 1 chapitre 5

**family: tome 1; chapitre 5**

* * *

 _New-York, Tour Avengers,_

 _Mardi 24 Décembre 2007, 13h59_

Ce soir c'était le grand soir et Eric était tout excité, il courrait dans tous les sens et ses parents avaient toutes les peines du monde a le calmer. Ce matin ils avaient dû se battre pour que le petit garçon reste dans sa chaise haute lors du petit déjeuner, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal pour qu'il se brosse les dents et s'habille. A midi, impossible de le faire manger et à 13h impossible de le coucher dans son lit pour la sieste, il se relevait et se mettait à jouer par terre au lego. Steve épuisé décida de le prendre avec lui et de se coucher dans son lit, mais le petit garçon gigotait tellement qu'il mettait des coups de pieds à son père.

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde était venue pour l'occasion, Odin et Frigga avaient même fait le déplacement depuis Asgard, bien sûr ils avaient emmené Loki mais le dieux restait prostré dans son coin a faire la moue. Eric quant à lui courait dans tous les sens surexcité, Thor réussi a attrapé son fils au moment où il passait à côté de lui,

\- Père, commença le dieux. Je vous présente mon fils, Eric.

\- Bouzour...murmura le petit garçon soudain très timide, il enfouit son nez dans le cou de son père, se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est mignon ce petit, s'exclama Odin.

\- Un merveilleux petit prince. Renchérit Frigga.

\- Tu fais ton timide mon coeur? dit Thor en s'adressant au petit garçon blotti contre lui.

En guise de réponse un grognement lui parvint et le petit garçon se blottit un peu plus contre lui. La soirée se passa sans trop d'accrocs, au bout de quelques heures le petit garçon commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Assis sur le canapé il somnolait lorsque Steve vient le voir:

\- Hey bonhomme, il faudrait aller au lit tu crois pas?

\- Ze veux voir le père Noël.

\- Ha ha, mais chéri il passera pas si tu es pas couché tu le sais

\- Moui...murmura le petit garçon d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Allez viens au dodo. Dit le soldat en posant sa coupette de champagne, qui ne lui servait à rien puisqu'il ne buvait jamais d'alcool, et en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il se dirigèrent vers la chambre du petit et au passage ils croisèrent Natasha qui déposa un bisous sur la joue du petit garçon. Une fois dans sa chambre, Steve changea le petit garçon et le mit au lit.

\- Bonne nuit mon grand.

\- Bonne nuit papa Steve…

Le soldat sortit de la chambre du petit, mais au moment de fermé la porte une petite voix l'interpella :

\- Papa…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon grand ?

\- T'as pas...vérifié si il y avait des monstres dans ma chambre.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Steve se frappa le front du plat de la main et rentra dans la chambre.

Il s'agenouilla pour regarder si il n'y avait pas de monstres sous le lit et regarda dans le placard avant d'allumer la veilleuse du petit garçon et de retourner dans le salon où la fête battait son plein.

 _New-York, Tour Avengers,_

 _Mercredi 25 Décembre 2007, 07h39_

\- PAPA! PAPA! MAMAN! LE PÈRE NOËL EST PASSÉ, LE PÈRE NOËL EST PASSÉ !

Eric venait de se réveiller et était accouru dans le salon pour vérifier si le père Noël ne l'avait pas oublié, après tout il avait changé de maison et l'an dernier à l'orphelinat il n'avait pas reçu de cadeau, alors en ouvrant les yeux il avait voulu vérifier si c'était vrai, si le père Noël ne l'avais pas oublié. Il remonta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres.

\- LE PÈRE NOËL EST PASSÉ, LE PÈRE NOËL EST PASSÉ. Hurla-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de Tony et Pepper.

\- Humm...ton fils. Marmonna la rousse en se retournant.

\- Eric...va embêter d'autres personnes...grogna Tony d'une voix ensommeillée.

Le petit garçon sortit de la chambre en courant et fit le tour des autres en hurlant la même chose. Au bout d'une demi-heure les Avengers se levèrent fatigués de la soirée de la veille et de leur grasse matinée foutu par terre par le gros bonhomme en rouge. Bruce fit du café et des chocolats qu'il apporta à tout le monde assis par terre ou sur le canapé.

\- J'peux ouvrir mes cadeaux?! S'écria le petit garçon.

\- Oui tu peux. Dit Steve avec un grand sourire.

Le petit garçon se jeta sur les paquet à son nom et déchira littéralement le papier coloré.

\- WOAW! S'exclama-t-il. La maison en lego!

Tony sourit et pris le paquet que lui tendait Natasha. Il avait trouvé la tour Avengers en lego alors qu'il se baladait dans un centre commercial avec Pepper, sachant son fils fou de ces petites briques coloré il avait trouvé ça drôle de la lui offrir. L'ingénieur ouvrit le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains et y découvrit...une cravate.

\- Qui est l'auteur de ce cadeaux ?

\- C'est moi. Dit Steve en ouvrant son cadeau.

\- C'est moche dit Tony avec un grand sourire.

\- Tony! Râla Pepper, ça ne se fait pas!

\- En même temps je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir. Murmura le soldat dépité.

\- Non en vérité elle est très belle ta cravate Rogers .

Ladite cravate était bleu nuit avec des rayures dorés. Steve sourit et baissa les yeux sur le cadeau qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

\- C'est super merci Bruce.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi? Demanda le scientifique étonné.

\- Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'offrir un livre, un Stephen King qui plus est.

\- En effet, ça te plaît ?

\- C'est super merci.

\- Et d'où tu connais Stephen King l'ancêtre ? Demanda Clint occupé à ouvrir la boîte de la voiture télécommandée que Eric venait de déballer.

\- Natasha m'en avait parlé et c'est écrit sur la couverture, le nom de l'auteur.

\- Bien vu Sherlock. L'archer envoya un clin d'œil rieur au soldat et tendit la voiture et sa télécommande à Eric.

Le petit déballa le reste de ses cadeaux dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Eric regarda ses parents, il se sentait bien, étrangement bien. Comme si tout le mal que l'on avait fait jusque là n'avait jamais existé. Mais au fond il savait que ce bonheur ne serait que de courte durée, maintenant, maintenant venait l'attente, dans combien de temps le soldat avec un bras en métal allait revenir ? Dans combien de temps lui et ses soldat allaient-ils venir massacré sa nouvelle famille?

* * *

Alors ? une petite idée sur le passé d'Eric? N'hésité pas a exposé vos théorie dans les review, je me ferait un plaisir de vous répondre.


	7. family tome 1 chapitre 6

salut salut mes petit loups

voici le chap 6 et grosse bonne nouvelle…

A la fin du chapitre ( rire maléfique)

* * *

 **family: tome 1; chapitre 6**

* * *

 _New-York, Tour Avengers,_

 _Jeudi 4 janvier 2008, 07h28_

\- Avengers il est 7h28.

La voix robotique de Jarvis résonna dans toute la tour, Tony avait demandé à Jarvis que quand il parlait à tout le monde ils disent "Avengers", ce qui faisait rire le petit.

\- 7h28? Marmonna Steve dans son sommeil. 7H28! Oh mon dieu on va être grave en retard.

Aujourd'hui Eric faisait sa rentrée scolaire dans une école du quartier. Le petit garçon angoissait beaucoup et la veille ses parents avaient passé deux heure a essayé de le se leva en catastrophe, enfila un tee-shirt et un jean de la veille et demanda à Jarvis de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Tony s'était endormi dans son atelier et lorsque la voix de Jarvis résonna il sursauta et faillit tomber de son tabouret.

\- Il faudrait parfois que je pense à régler ton volume Jarvis.

\- Monsieur vous devriez vous dépêchez vous allez être en retard.

\- En retard pour quoi?

\- Pour la rentré scolaire de Monsieur Eric.

\- Oh pu….j'avais oublié...Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Tony grogna et sorti de son atelier en traînant des pieds, lorsqu'il entra dans le salon Natasha finissait de mettre la table et Clint de vérifier le sac du petit.

\- Esque je lui mets un kit de survie au cas où ?

\- Barton notre fils n'a pas besoin d'un kit de survie pour aller à l'école. Précisa Bruce en entrant à son tour.

\- Oui mais si une guerre éclate ou pire si Loki revenait il en aurait besoin.

\- Mon frère ne reviendra pas de sitôt ami-Clint, il a été jugé et emprisonné sur Asgard. Thor venait d'entrer à son tour et se mit à table. Humm… Des pancakes.

\- Oui mais on sait jamais.

\- Clint pose sa, Eric en pas besoin. Dit Natasha.

L'archer grogna et laissa le sac ouvert sur un tabouret du plan de le monde se mit à table et commença à déjeuner sauf Tony qui décida de voir comment Steve s'en sortait pour réveiller le petit.

\- Eric ? Chéri il faut se réveiller c'est ton premier jour d'école aujourd'hui.

\- Veut pas y aller… marmonna le petit garçon en se retournant dans son lit et en rabattant sa couverture sur sa tête.

Steve pris une grande inspiration, il savait qu'il devrait s'armer de patience pour lever le petit sans provoquer de cataclysme. Il s'assit donc sur le lit et caressa la touffes de cheveux qui dépassait de sous la couette.

\- Allez chéri on va être en retard.

\- Non

\- Aller little wolf debout, dit Tony en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Veut pas, veut pas, veut pas.

\- On fait un deal alors. Dit Tony confiant. Si tu tiens toute la journée à l'école, je t'achètes un piano.

Le petit garçon, qui réclamait un piano et des cours depuis qu'il avait entendu Maria Hill en jouer à l'arbre de Noël au Shield,se tourna vers Steve pour savoir si il avait son accord. Le soldat soupira, qu'il dise oui ou non Tony finirai par cédé un jour ou l'autre et achèterait le piano au petit.

\- Alors deal?

\- Deal. Répondit le petit garçon voyant que Steve n'avait pas résister.

\- Va prendre ta douche mon ange. Dit Steve.

Le petit garçons sauta du lit bien décidé à avoir son piano. Les deux hommes eux quittèrent la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où les autres prenait leurs petit déjeuner.

\- Je suis étonné que tu n'ai pas résister pour cette histoire de piano.

\- Tu aurais fini par lui acheter.

\- Vous avez pas tort soldat.

\- Bonne journée mon chéri, dit Natasha en embrassant le petit garçon.

\- C'est Bruce qui vient te chercher à 4h ok ? Précisa Clint

\- Et tu n'oublies pas tu es poli et gentil avec les autres enfants. Rappela Bruce.

\- Allez on y va dit Steve en asseyant Eric à l'arrière de sa Harley Davidson, sa moto.

Il lui mis son casque, enfila le siens, Pepper avait insisté pour qu'il en mettent un pour sois disant montré l'exemple à son trajet se passa sans incident mais à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leurs destination Steve sentais les petites mains serrée son blouson de plus en plus é devant l'école le petit garçon n'était plus si sûr de vouloir que son père parte.

\- Tout ira bien mon ange dit Steve en enlevant le casque du petit et en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Allez vas y.

Le petit garçon s'avança et se mélangeât maladroitement à la foule des autre élèves.

 _New-York, Ecole élémentaire de Midtown,_

 _Jeudi 4 janvier 2008, 14h56_

La journée se passa difficilement, Eric avait du mal a se présente et à se faire des amis. Un petit nouveau ne passe jamais inaperçu. Après la pause déjeuner où il avait manger seul, la maîtresse décida d'interroger le petit garçon sûr le nom du président des le petit garçon restait muets, debout devant toute la classe, la tête basse, il cherchait mais ne trouvais pas, il entendit quelques rire qui retentir et les larmes commencèrent a couler sur les joues du petit garçon. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence la maîtresse lui demanda de s'assoir à sa place mais le petit garçon ne broncha pas immobile, une goutte de sang venait de s'écraser sur son cahier, puis une autre et encore une autre. Le sang coula sans interruption comme si il venait de se couper violemment, la maîtresse qui s'était approché pour voir si Eric allait bien, se précipita vers lui quand elle vit le sang couler de son nez, elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie et resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que la directrice arrive et prennent le relais.

\- J'ai appeler tes parents mon grand, ils vont arriver, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne tarderont pas.

Steve était allongé sur le canapé a faire la sieste quand le téléphone sonna, le soldat décida de laisser sonner, qu'il prendrai l'appel plus tard.

\- Monsieur Rogers vous devriez prendre l'appel c'est l'école de . Dit Jarvis

\- Qu…quoi! Steve se leva d'un bond et décrocha en une seconde. Allô ? Quoi? Non non j'arrive.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre prendre son blouson quand il croisa Tony dans le couloir.

\- Hey, il se passe quoi? Des aliens envahissent New-York ?

\- Non c'est l'école qui ma appelé, Eric saigne du nez et ils arrivent pas à l'arrêté.

\- Je m'en occupe, toi va faire la sieste.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu préfère.

\- Steve c'est non, je peux gérer ça comme un grand.

Tony poussa Steve sur le canapé et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

\- Je m'en occupe captaine. Dit-Il d'une voix suave et chaude.

Le soldat frissonnât et fermi les yeux.

\- Ok vas-y….Murmura-t-il.

Tony arriva à l'école 20min plus tard, il sortit de la voiture garé devant l'entrée et se dirigea vers le hall.

\- Je peux vous aider monsieur ?

\- Oui. Tony se tourna vers la gardienne qui l'avait interpellé depuis la loge et s'avança. Je suis le papa du petit Eric on m'a appelé car il saignait du nez.

\- Oui il est à l'infirmerie avec madame la directrice, c'est au bout du couloir à droite.

Tony se dirigea au bout du couloir et tourna à droite, il ouvrit la porte noir sur laquelle était marqué en grosse lettre coloré "infirmerie".

\- Papa...Murmura Eric en voyant son père poussé la porte.

\- Bonjour Monsieur ?

\- Stark

\- Bonjour Monsieur Stark, vous êtes le papa de Eric ?

\- Oui

\- Il s'est mit à saigner du nez en plein milieu du cours et ça vient tout juste de s'arrêter, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il rentre se reposer.

\- Évidemment. Tu viens chéri, tu va rentré faire la sieste avec stevy ok?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, pris son sac et murmura un "Au Revoir" a peine audible à la directrice.

Une fois assis dans la voiture il se mis a pleuré.

\- Ba pourquoi tu pleure bébé ? Demanda Tony perplexe

\- Par…..Parce-que j'ai pas tenu le deal.

\- Quoi? Mais non, c'est pas ta faute si tu t'es mis a saigner du nez, pas vrai? Allez direction le magasin de piano, il me semble que l'on avait convenu quelques chose toi et moi.

* * *

pour la bonne nouvelle…

le prochain chapitre de "une soirée bien arrosée" ne va pas tardé

sinon n'oublié pas les petites reviews car une review égale un auteurs heureux

gros bisous partout a tous 3


	8. family tome 1 chapitre 7

salut salut

alors mes petit loups tout va bien?

voici un nouveau chap un peu court je sais mais je tenais vraiment à développer cette partie de Tony qu'on voit peu ou pas du tout dans les films.

A lire en écoutant "say something" version instrumentales.

* * *

 **family: tome 1; chapitre 7**

* * *

 _New-York,Tour Avengers,_

 _Vendredi 11 janvier 2008, 23h12_

Le grand piano à queu noir se dressait majestueusement dans le salon telle un animal qui ronronnait de douce mélodie à chaque fois que le petit garçon et sa professeur l'utilisais.

Ce soir là Tony était seul dans la tour avec Eric. Il avait fait manger le petit garçon, l'avait douche puis ressentait encore un certain malaise avec l'enfant et bien sûr il avait fallu que soir là il soit tout seul avec lui.

Steve, Natasha et Clint était en mission quelques part en Europe ou en Asie,Thor était sûr Asgarde pour le procès de son frère, Bruce avait rejoint le docteur Cho en urgence pour un projet top secret et Pepper était à Miami pour s'occuper de l'entreprise. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir sur le canapé avec un verre de whisky irlandais, qu'il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Jarvis le prévenir de l'arrivé du petit garçon:

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur Eric est debout.

\- Merci Jarvis.

\- Papa, murmura le petit garçon en s'approchant doucement, j'arrive pas a dormir.

\- C'est pas grave mon grand.

Tony prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le tenta de le bercer, mais comme il n'y arrivait pas il s'arrêta, il se dit qu'il était sans doute un mauvais père pour ne pas savoir bercé son fils, Steve y arrivait bien et les autres aussi, alors pourquoi pas lui, la réponse lui vient toute suite, il n'avait pas eu d'exemple.

\- Tu sais jouer du piano ?

La petite voix fluette le sortie de ses réflexions.

\- Hein? He...oui un peu, ma mère m'a appris.

\- Tu peux en jouer teuplai?

\- Heu...je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée little wolf.

\- Allez papa….steuplai…Supplia l'enfant.

Tony se releva, le petit garçon toujours dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers le piano, il se rendis compte une fois devant qu'il avait toujours l'enfant dans les bras, il fit donc demi-tour, posa le petit garçon dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au piano et retourna prêt de l'animal pour le moment endormi.

Il ouvrit le piano et s'assit sur le petit banc. Il pris une grande inspiration et ses doigts effleurairent les touches blanche et noir. Les premières notes ressonnaire dans l'aire, et Tony ferma les yeux.

Ce morceau il ne l'avait pas jouer depuis des années, en faite il n'avait jamais retouché un piano depuis la mort de ses parents.

A mesure que le morceau prenait de l'intensité, il se senti submergé par de nombreuses émotions enfouie depuis des années et des années au fond de lui.

Les larmes commençairent à rouler sur ses joue, et toute ses pensées, toutes ces émotions enfouie au plus profond de lui depuis toutes ces longues années s'envolèrent avec les notes.

Il revit l'agent de police sur le pas de la porte venue annoncé la nouvelle, la terrible nouvelle qu'il était orphelins, il revit son père le traité d'incapable et le giflé , il revit la bombe a ses pieds qui explosa, lui propulsant des éclats de shrapnel à la figure, il revit Obadia Stein lui rire au nez, il revit l'immense trou dans le ciel et l'immensité de l'espace devant lui, il revit le regard de Steve.

Tous ces souvenirs resté enfoui si longtemps en lui, cherchant à tout pris à s'échapper, arrivait aujourd'hui à se frayé un chemin vers la sortie.

Les notes de piano résonnait dans toute la tour, envoyant Tony a mille lieues de là.

Lorsque les dernières notes résonnairent dans l'air, suspendu dans le temps comme si ce simple morceaux de piano avait arrêté le temps, arrête les horloge et la vie pour simplement donner à Tony un moyen de s'échapper et à Eric un moyen de s'endormir. Les notes flotèrent encore longtemps dans l'atmosphère laissant à l'écart du monde l'ingénieur et son fils dans un cocon paisible et harmonieux, soulagent Tony de tout ce poids, de tous ces souvenirs qu'il le hantait jour et nuit sans lui laisser de répit ni même de souffle. Le monde pouvait continuer à tourner ce soir là, les occupant de la tour s'en fichait, préférant rester dans cette douce mélodie qui les enveloppera jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

* * *

esque cela vous a plus? gros bisous et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews

gros bisous


	9. family tome 1 chapitre 8

un deuxième chap aujourd'hui et oui vous ne rêvez pas ( lol)

allez je vous laisse appréciez ce chapitre.

* * *

 **family: tome 1; chapitre 8**

* * *

 _Localisation confidentiel , Vendredi 11 janvier 2008, 11h32_

Le bouclier vola à travers la pièce et frappa les deux gardes qui tombèrent sur le sol, assomer. Steve récupéra son bouclier et se dirigea vers le bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, croulant sous les parchemin et les livre ancien.

Enfin "bureau" c'était vite dit, c'était une simple planche en bois sombre maintenue par deux tréteaux de chaque extrémités de la planche. Le soldat s'approcha donc du bureau et pris un des parchemin pour le lire. Malheureusement la langue était indéchirable, des spiral et des arabesques y était dessiné. Un dossier attira son attention, "projet Osiris".

La lumière du soleil entrait par les fenêtres sans vitres, la chaleur était étouffante. L'aire était sec.

\- Natasha, au rapport.

En guise de réponse le soldat reçu des grésillement.

\- Natasha ?

Nouveau grésillement.

\- Et…..mer…..langage.

Steve sortit de l'immeuble en emportant quelque un des parchemins qui était sur le bureau et le dossier.

Dans la rue, la chaleur était encore plus insoutenable qu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les voitures soulevait des nuages de poussière en passant, rendant l'air plus irrespirable encore. La foule se pressait autours des étal de nourriture, de fruit et de légumes. Les marchands criait que leurs produits étaient les meilleurs, les enfants couraient entre les passant et les femmes discutait entre elles, leurs panier sur la tête. Le soldat se dirigea vers la dernière position de Natasha, il traversa la ville et se retrouva face à une petite maison délabré. Il rentra à l'intérieur et trouva Natasha allongé sur le sol, il l'examina brièvement et constata une bosse à l'arrière de son crâne. Rien de très inquiétant.

\- Natasha ? Natasha réveille toi.

\- St….steve ?marmonna la rousse en se réveillant.

\- Oui c'est moi, l'agent de hydra nous a filé entre les doigts mais j'ai trouvé des documents confidentiel, on va les amener à Tony pour qu'il les examine.

\- Bien

Steve aida Natasha a se relevé et ils retournèrent au quinjet où Clint les attendait.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui on rentre a la maison.

 _New-York ,Tour Avengers,_

 _Samedi 12 janvier 2008, 01h09_

La tour était plongés dans la pénombre, seul les lumières de la ville l'éclairait.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le salon, les trois agents trouvèrent Tony et Eric endormi sur le canapé, le petit garçon blotti dans les bras de son père.

* * *

voili voilou j'espère que ces eux chapitre vous auront plus, moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusé pour les écrire

plein de bisous et joyeuse Pâques bien en retard ;)


	10. family tome 1 chapitre 9

Hey

alors voila un nouveau petit chapitre. cette fois je développe un peu plus la relation que Natasha a avec son fils et celle de Thor et Steve.

je vous laisse avec ce chap 9 ( quoi déjà le neuvième chapitre, on était jamais allé aussi loin sur les autre fanfictions )

j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bientôt le retour de Hydra…

* * *

 **family: tome 1; chapitre 9**

* * *

 _New-York,Tour Avengers,_

 _Lundi 21 juin 2008,06h12_

Eric ouvrit les yeux et se tourna dans son lit, il verifia l'heure sur son réveil avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se brossa les dents, se débarbouilla, puis il se dirigea vers sa penderie, où il s'habilla d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt bleu où il était marqué en blanc "je suis le boss". Après avoir enfilé ses chaussettes et ses chaussures le petit garçon descendit à la cuisine.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et il espérait vraiment que ses parents n'ai pas oublié.

Comme il ne trouva personne à la cuisine, il prit l'ascenseur pour descendre à l'atelier de Tony.

\- Papa? Appela-t-il à peine rentré dans l'atelier.

L'ingénieur glissa de sous une voiture une clé à molette à la main

\- Je suis là bébé. Mais quesque tu fais déjà réveiller ? C'est les vacances, retourne te coucher mon en disant cela il s'était denouveaux glisse sous la voiture.

\- Non

Tony ressorti de sous la voiture et releva la tête vers son fils surpris.

\- Non? Répéta-il

\- Non

\- Comment ça non?

\- Je retournerai pas zou la couette. Murmura l'enfant en croisant les bras.

\- Si tu y retourne et fissa, parce que sinon je vais être obligé de m'arrêter dans ce que je fais, je vais devoir te préparer ton petit déjeuner et j'en ai pas envie. Alors retourne te coucher.

\- Mais…. Tenta le petit garçon

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent.

L'enfant tourna les talons, la tête basse. Visiblement Tony avait oublié qu'elle jour on était. Il monta ensuite à la salle de sport.Là il trouva Steve entrain de frapper dans un sac de sable.

\- Papa? Interpella Eric en enfouissant son nez dans son doudou. "Pourvu que papa stevy ai pas oublié" pensa-t-il.

\- Ques...qu'il...ya bonhomme… marmonna le soldat concentré.

\- Papa? Répéta l'enfant au bord des larmes.

\- Chéri quesqui va pas….tu….peu me le dire….

\- Papa?

Cette fois-ci le soldat s'arrêta complètement et se retourna vers son fils.

\- Quesqui se passe ? Chéri pourquoi tu pleure ?

Il s'approcha de son fils et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Tu…..tu as pas oublié…. Hein? Renifla le petit.

\- Bien sûr que non mon grand, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de Steve et le serra contre lui.

\- Oh tu pensais que j'avais oublié ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et serra son père plus fort contre lui.

Après cela ils descendirent à la cuisine, entre temps, Natasha c'était réveiller et avait préparé un petit-déjeuner spécial regarda Eric manger, tout en gardant un œil sur les informations à la télé et sur Steve qui tentait, vainement, d'ouvrir une canette de soda.

\- Comment on ouvre sa? S'énerva-t il

\- Donne, je vai m'en occupe. Dit la Russe en tendant sa main vers lui.

\- Non je peu le faire seul. Lui répondit Steve.

\- Alors te plaint pas.

Steve finit par abandonner le soda sur le plan de travail et partit prendre sa douche, laissant l'espionne seul avec le petit garçon. Natasha se sentait bizarre, elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisager sa vie avec des enfants, pour elle c'était comme une sorte de rêve. Elle ne pourrait jamais en avoir et la possibilité d'en adopter un lui était impossible. Pourtant Eric était là, assis à table, entrain d'engloutir ses pancakes au chocolat et aux myrtilles. Elle l'observa plus attentivement, il avait les cheveux légèrement décoloré par le soleil, dû à toute ses heures a joué au parc avec Steve et Clint. Ses yeux d'un bleu- gris nuancés de vert n'arrêtait pas de regarder et d'examiner tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Natasha observa plus attentivement le petit garçon, lorsqu'il tourna la tête elle nota une sorte de petit objet, derrière son oreille, comme une sorte de récepteur. Un voyant de couleur bleu était allumé.

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

\- Eric ? Quesque tu a derrière l'oreille ?

\- Hein? Le petit garçon se retourna vers sa mère, il fronça les sourcils et reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Tu a quelques chose derrière l'oreille chéri.

\- Hum….

L'enfant croisa les doigts et fixa sa mère. Son regard la transperça, comme si, il la sondait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Natasha se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Tu va bien maman ? Demanda l'enfant en attrapant son verre de jus de fruit et en le portant à ses lèvres.

Il continua de la fixer par dessus son verre, cherchant une faille, quelques chose pour s'introduire dans sa tête, pour la détruire. Il reposa son verre et attrapa le couteau, même si c'était un couteau à bout rond, il n'aurait aucun mal a la blessés avec. Natasha se leva et croisa les bras.

\- Pose ce couteaux Eric.

\- Sa voix était dur, froide, mais l'enfant ne broncha pas.

\- A tu lus le dossier que papa Steve à trouver d'arabie, le 11 janvier ?

\- Comment sais-tu que l'on a trouvé un dossier là-bas ? Et comment sais-tu que l'on y était ?

\- A tu lus le dossier?

La rousse fronça les sourcils un peu plus, il se passait quelques chose. Eric ne devrait pas être en possession de ces informations hautement confidentiel.

\- Qui a t-il dans ce dossier ?

\- Ce dossier contient des informations sur le projet Osiris, il faut à tout prix que personne ne le lise, c'est important.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Maman ? S'il te plaît

\- Bien je verrai ce que je peut faire, mais pose ce couteaux.

L'enfant reposa son couteau dans son assiette et se leva de table, il s'approcha de la rousse qui le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et allumèrent la télé.

Lorsque tout le monde furent levé, habillé et que tout le monde ai prit le petit déjeuner, Clint et Bruce emmenèrent Eric à la pâtisserie acheté un gâteau d'anniversaire, Steve, Tony et Thor s'occuperent de décorer le salon tandis que Pepper et Natasha emballerent les cadeaux du petit.

Thor s'approcha doucement de la silhouette du soldat et passa ses bras autours de sa taille. Steve se raidit dès qu'il sentit les bras du dieux l'entoure.

\- Steve ? Murmura la voix chaude et grave du dieux.

\- Arrête…. Tu...tu peux pas venir vers moi que quand ça t'intéresse….

Thor resserra sa prise et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du soldat

\- Ce que je ressens avec toi….c'est à mille lieux de ce que je ressens pour Jean….et tu le sais.

Steve fermit les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer lentement vers l'arrière jusqu'à touché l'épaule du dieux, oui il le savais.

\- Tu ne t'autorise pas a vivre, tu t'interdis d'aimer, steve…..Pourquoi tu n'essaye pas d'aimer quelqu'un d'autres que peggy, peut-être que cela te réserve des surprises, tu ne sais pas.

Le soldat tourna la tête vers le visage du grand blond, ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans le bleu orageux qui lui faisait face. Tout doucement il avança ses lèvre vers celle du dieux et tout doucement il les posa sur celle du dieux. Le baisers fut doux et chaud. C'était le genre de baisers chaste qui vous transporte à des kilomètres, le genre de baisers qui vous envoie dans les étoiles. Le genre de baisers qui n'appartient qu'aux souvenir les plus chers et les plus doux, ceux qu'on garde tout près comme des photo sépia aux coins cornés. Les deux hommes se séparent et Steve releva la tête vers Thor puis se blottit contre lui. Thor avait raison, il s'interdisait d'aimer. Peggy avait fait sa vie, il devait faire la sienne même si cela impliquait qu'elle ne serait pas à ses côtés.

Tony débarqua dans le salon avec un carton rempli de guirlande et de ballon de baudruche. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et l'ingénieur leurs lança un regard surprit.

\- Les gars je fait pas partie de votre vie alors… continue à vous câliner si vous y tenez, j'en ai rien a foutre

\- Langages. Le repris Steve. Je n'aime pas qu'on dise de gros mots ok?

L'ingénieur leva les yeux au ciel et entrepris d'accrocher la guirlande "happy birthday" au dessus de la télé.

 _Asgard ,Lundi 21 juin 2008,14h22_

Loki s'avança dans la salle du trône, les gardes le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux devant le père de toute chose.

Il releva ses yeux émeraude vers son père et lui lança un regard de dégoût.

\- Loki ! Tonna la voix d'odin. Ta mère et moi nous rendons sur midgard…

\- Et en quelle honneur ? L'interrompit le brun.

\- Ton neveux, l'héritier du trône, le fils de Thor, fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ton frère a aussi réclame ta présence à cette fête, si tu te conduis bien, je ne soulagerait même pas ta peine.

\- Cela m'aurait étonné.

\- Maintenant que tout est réglé rendons nous sur midgard.

 _New-York,Tour Avengers,_

 _Lundi 21 juin 2008,14h30_

Après un déjeuner plutôt copieux, Natasha coucha Eric pour sa sieste. Le petit garçon dormi jusqu'à 14h30 où il fut réveiller par le bruit Bifröst.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et se concentra sur les bruit qu'il entendait. Il perçu les voix d'Odin et de Thor qui discutait de la ville "pittoresque" de New-York, les voix des Frigga et de Pepper qui discutait de lui et les protestation de Clint au sujet de la présence de Loki sur terre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Bruce.

\- Hey t'es réveiller à ce que je vois.

\- Coucou papa.

Le scientifique récupéra le pantalon du petit garçon et lui tendit une fois habillé, ils prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au salon où Eric courut jusqu'à ses grands parents pour les saluer.

Ensuite les parents de Clint arrivèrent, puis Rhode, Hill et Coulson,qui au passage gifla Loki pour l'avoir assassiné de sang froid, Agnès la mère de Bruce, Happy, les parents de Pepper et même Nick Fury.

Le petit garçon était très content, il reçu plein de cadeaux, s'empiffra de gâteau, de sucreries et de soda. Seulement ses parents ne savais pas que le petit garçon devenait hyperactif si il mangeait trop de sucre. Ce fut donc un petit diablotin qui se déchaîna au grand désespoir des sept jeune parents. Steve le retrouva assis en haut des placard de la cuisine, Tony et Clint allongé sous le bureau de l'ingénieur un dossier du shield entre les mains, Natasha dû affronter ce qu'elle appellera plus tard l'évènement post-apocalyptique du laboratoire de Bruce, soit un Eric déchaîne qui s'amusait dans le laboratoire de Bruce, Thor retrouva l'enfant dans l'Audi R8 rouge de Tony, tentant de la faire démarrer et Pepper et Bruce durent attraper le petit garçon qui courait partout.

Ce soir-là les sept parents s'affalerent sur le canapé après avoir réussi à coucher le petit monstre.

\- Plus jamais on le laisse manger autant de sucre. Dit Bruce en nettoyant ses lunettes.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé en haut de placard de la cuisine, comment il a fait pour monter tout en haut? Geignit Steve.

\- Ce matin il m'a parler du dossier du shield, le projet Osiris je crois… il m'a dit que personne devait le lire. Raconta la russe

\- Le quoi? Marmonna Clint assis par terre.

\- Le projet Osiris. Répéta Natasha.

Ils s'entre regardèrent surpris.

\- Jarvis ? Donne moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce projet. Dit Tony

\- Bien monsieur. Lui répondit l'I.A. Le projet Osiris est un projet mené par un laboratoire privé dans les années 2000. Le projet consistait à recréer le sérum du docteur Erskine, il était mené par le professeur Greg Renard retrouvé mort à Los Angeles le 23 Août 2006.

\- Ce n'est pas la date à laquel les parents d'Eric ont été assassiné? Demanda Natasha.

\- Greg Renard s'est marié en 1999 à Louise Dupré, continua Jarvis, et en 2003 ils ont un petit garçon…

\- Eric…. Termina Steve d'une voix blanche.

\- Eric Renard. Confirma Jarvis.

A ce moment là, ils surent que tôt ou tard l'assassin des parents de Eric reviendrait chercher le petit garçon.

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus le prochain chapitre sera plutôt centré sur Steve et Thor

n'hésité pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensée et qu'elle sont vos théorie sur le projet Osiris…


	11. family tome 1 chapitre 10

HELLO

voici le chapitre 10 sa se fête non? champagne !

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

bonne lecture!

* * *

 **family: tome 1; chapitre 10**

* * *

 _Village de jard sur mer, France,_

 _Mercredi 2 juillet 2008 15h28._

Tony fermit la porte de la voiture et contempla la maison qui se dressait devant lui. Il avait acheté la maison a la demande de Steve. Le soldat avait voulu prendre des vacances en dehors des usa, il avait cherché sur le net pendant plus d'un mois avant de tomber sur ce petit village situé sur la côte vendéenne en France.

\- PAPA TONY PAPA TONY

Le milliardaire se retourna alarmé par les crie de son fils. Mais il fut soulagé de découvrir le petit garçon accroupie devant les buisson sur le bord de la route, son chiot jappant à côté de lui.

\- Quesque tu cherches little wolf ?

\- Un lézard, y'en avait un sur cette pierre quand je zuis sorti de la voiture et pi il a dizparu sous les buizzon.

\- Ah, intéressant, allez viens bonhomme, on va déposer nos valises a l'intérieur et s'installer.

Une heure plus tard, Tony et Pepper était allongé sur un transat dans le jardin et Eric courait et lançait un bâton à son chien, un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête, lorsque Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce et Clint arrivèrent.

\- Ba alors regarder moi sa, sa fait bronzette? Se moqua Clint en déposant son sac dans la véranda.

\- Tais-toi. Grogna Tony, le yeux fermé, caressant le dos de Pepper.

\- PAPA STEVY, PAPA STEVY

\- hurle pas chéri quand tu parle

\- Mais ya une piscine et je veux que tu vienne ave moi heeeeee.

\- Oui oui. J'arrive. Marmonna le soldat.

Une fois toute les affaires rangé, plié et les maillots de bain enfile, la petite famille se dirigea vers la piscine, au fond du jardin. Le soleil reflétait ses rayons sur l'eau et renvoyait les formes mouvante sur les murs. Eric sautillait sur place pendant que Clint et Steve gonflait ses brassard.

\- Hey bébé, vient mettre la crème solaire au lieu de sauter partout. L'interpella Pepper.

\- Mais..

\- Pas de mais , allez viens.

Le petit garçon se dirigea vers sa mère, qui tenait le tube d'écran total à la main. Pepper mis un dose de crème dans sa main et l'étala sur le visage du petit garçon, elle étala ensuite de la crème sur le torse, le dos et les bras du petit garçon avant de tendre le tube a Tony.

\- Pep's j'ai pas besoins d'écran total. Râla le brun.

\- Oh si, et si tu veux éviter de ressembler à une écrevisses avant la fin des vacances tu mets de l'écran total, fin de la discussion. Et c'est valable pour les autres aussi.

\- Oui Pepper! S'exclamèrent tous les autres.

Le petit garçon enfila enfin ses brassard et courut jusqu'aux bord de la piscine ou il s'arrêta prudemment avant de sauter dans l'eau.

Ce soir après avoir été bordé par ses parents, le petit garçon se releva sans bruit et se dirigea vers la véranda, il ouvrit doucement la porte fenêtre et s'installa sur la terrasse, serrant son doudou contre lui. Son chiot vient se coucher à côté de lui.

Eric leva la tête vers les étoiles, assis, là sur la terrasse en bois, il se mit à penser.

 _Eric était assis, par terre, dans le bureau de ses parents, maman était assise à côté de lui et dessinait._

 _Elle lui sourit, de son jolie sourire qui fait entrer le soleil. Eric lui montra son dessin et maman rigola, elle lui caressa la joue et murmura " mon petit loup"._

 _Soudain papa rentra dans le bureau, paniqué, maman se releva et papa la serra dans ses bras._

" _Il faut que vous partiez, Louise prend le petit et partez, enfuyez vous,"_

" _Greg...Greg que se passe-t-il?" paniqua maman_

" _Je veut pas partir" gémit Eric_

" _Ils nous ont retrouvé,Louise je t'en pris...prend Eric et partez...je vais les retenir" papa pris maman dans ses bras et la supplia._

" _Greg...je ne partirait pas sans toi"_

" _C'est Éric qu'ils veulent...Louise partez vous cacher...je ne supporterait pas de vous perdre" puis il se pencha vers Eric et le serra contre lui._

" _mon petit loup, promets moi de veiller sur ta mère jusqu'à mon retour"_

 _Un bruit sourd se fit entendre en bas. Papa se releva, se tourna vers la porte avant de serrer une dernière fois maman dans ses bras, et de sortir du bureau._

 _Maman se tourna vers lui._

" _Il faut que tu sois fort mon coeur"_

\- Eric ? Eric ? Hey..bébé faut te réveiller. Chuchota Clint.

Il s'était relevé pour prendre un verre d'eau, quand il avait trouvé Eric, endormi sur la terrasse, son chiot endormi à ses pieds. Le petit garçon se retourna et entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Clint pris l'enfant dans ses bras et le recoucha dans son lit, il lui embrassa le front et vérifia qu'il avait bien son doudou avant de sortir de la chambre.

 _Village de jard sur mer, France,_

 _Vendredi 4 juillet 2008 9h22._

Aujourd'hui c'était la fête nationale américaine,mais surtout l'anniversaire de Steve. Tout le monde se leva plutôt pour préparer un petit-déjeuner royal au soldat. Eric, qui fut chargé d'aller réveiller son père, se glissa dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit. La chambre était plongés dans la pénombre, la porte fenêtre était ouverte, les volet était fermé et les rideaux était légèrement soulevé par la brise qui passait entre les volets. La chambre était plutôt simple, une grande armoire en bois se situait en face de la porte fenêtre, le lit se situait au centre de la pièce appuyez contre le mur à gauche de la porte fenêtre. Un tapis d'orient s'étalait sous le lit et un bureau en chêne se situait à côté de la porte.

Le petit garçon avança, ses pas était étouffé par le tapis, il grimpa sur le lit et rampa jusqu'à son père, qui dormait paisiblement, étalé en étoile dans le lit, un simple draps bleu nuit le couvrant.

\- Salut mon grand, murmura-t-il d'un voix ensommeillée en tournant la tête vers son fils.

\- Joyeux naniverzaire papounet. S'écria-t-il en se blottissant contre Steve.

\- Woaw quelle accueil. Le soldat serra son fils contre lui.

\- Et encore tu n'a rien vu l'ancêtre.

Tony se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et derrière lui, il y avait Bruce qui portait un plateau de jus de fruit, Thor portait un plateau de tasse et de bol de café et chocolat chaud et puis Natasha qui portait un plateau, chargé de tartine, de toast, de yaourt et de beurre ainsi que de confiture. Steve se releva dans son lit, il se sentait heureux, heureux et très reconnaissant envers ses amis qui avait pensé à son anniversaire.

La journée se passa tranquillement, il passèrent le reste de la matinée à se préparer pour aller à la plage, ils pique-niquèrent sur le sable et vers 18h ils rentrèrent. Tony et Pepper décidèrent d'emmener Eric mangé au restaurant avec eux, Bruce, Natasha et Clint décidèrent d'aller boire une bière dans le bar sur la place du village et Steve décida de rester à la maison.

Il était assis sur le canapé, plongés dans un livre quand Thor sortie de la salle de bain, une serviette noué autour de la taille, le torse encore mouillé de son passage sous la douche. Le soldat releva les yeux de son livre et beuga à la vue qu'offrait le dieux. Thor disparu dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard mais cette fois habillé.

\- Ami- Steve ? Voudrais tu m'accompagner me balader sur la plage ?

\- Steve hocha la tête, se remettant encore de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

Les deux hommes enfilèrent une veste et sortirent de la maison, la plage n'étant pas si loin, il traversèrent un petit sentier, qui traversait la forêt. Durant le chemin, Thor pris la main de Steve dans la sienne. Le soldat fut surpris par cette approche mais se laissa faire appréciant le contact de la main chaude dans la sienne.

Ils marchèrent un moment sur la plage avant de s'asseoir. Steve s'assit à côté de Thor mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, étant très chaleureux il aimait que ses amis s'assoient près de lui. Il attira donc Steve entre ses jambes et l'enlaça. Le blond se sentit soudain étrange. Il aimait la compagnie de Thor et avec lui il ne se sentait jamais de trop dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Il se laissa donc aller contre le dieux, sa tête reposant contre son épaule.

Le soleil lui caressa le visage de ses derniers rayons de la journée. Là contre le dieux, Steve se sentait revivre, comme si toutes ces années à dormir sous la glace n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, comme si il n'avait jamais été seul, comme si...comme si… Steve ne sentit pas le changement qui s'opérait en lui à ce moment là, du moins pas sur le coup, il ne sentit pas la chaleur qui prenait place au creux de son ventre, cette douce chaleur qui nous chatouille et qui nous remplit tout entier. Steve ne sentit pas que Thor venait de prendre une place importante dans sa vie et que dans quelques années ce sera lui qui l'aidera à se relever et sortir du gouffre dans lequel il sombrera, mais cette histoire appartient au futur. Thor glissa ses mains sur les bras du soldat et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- C'est magnifique… Murmura-t-il

\- Oui, les coucher de soleil sont très beau ici.

Steve voulais oublier le présent et oublier la guerre ainsi que tous ces souvenirs douloureux qui ne le quittait jamais, il voulait oublier le monde et les autres, oublier la menace extraterrestre, il voulait à ce moment précis qu'il n'y ait que Thor et lui, seul, perdu sur cette petite plage Française. Mais tout les petit bonheur ont une fin, même les plus délicieux. Lorsque le soleil eut complètement disparu à l'horizon, Thor se releva et tendit sa main à Steve qui lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

\- Et si nous allions manger ces fabuleuse crème froide que Tony aime tant.

\- Hahaha Thor, on appelle cela des glaces.

\- Bien alors allons manger des glaces.

Steve éclata de rire face au dieux qui ressemblait à un enfant a ce moment précis et pris sa main dans la sienne.

C'était l'un des plus beaux anniversaire qu'il ai connu.

* * *

j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus et bientôt l'avènement de Hydra oups…un spoiler ;)

n'oubliez pas les petites review a plus .


End file.
